


Fine Lines

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's life has been a series of short-term relationships until he meets someone new and everything tilts just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both [](http://vm-fairytales.livejournal.com/profile)[**vm_fairytales**](http://vm-fairytales.livejournal.com/) and [](http://vmlyricfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**vmlyricfic**](http://vmlyricfic.livejournal.com/). The lyric and item are in a post-fic note. This is also loosely based around "The Princess and the Pea." I'm also indebted to [](http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/profile)[**veni_veni_veni**](http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and to [](http://wily-one24.livejournal.com/profile)[**wily_one24**](http://wily-one24.livejournal.com/) and [](http://misa-05.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://misa-05.livejournal.com/)**misa_05** for listening to me while I talked about this. The stories a bit different from where I wanted it to go, but that's ok. This fic is, as noted above, AU. If you know post of the characters you're good to go. At this point, all mistakes are my own.

As he fumbled with the button of his latest bimbo’s jeans, Logan Echolls had an epiphany. This shit was getting old. Making out in the backseat of the XTerra had lost any meaning it once had. Sure, he was getting action, but it was cheap and quick. He needed a change, and this wasn’t what he was looking for.

Lilly Kane had broken up with him, again. His apparent need to smother her was too much for the blonde, and she had dropped him faster than a grand on Rodeo Drive. His attempts at forgetting her, he realized, had failed. Caitlin wasn’t helping him get over her at all. In fact, she only made him miss Lilly more. Caitlin was just as vapid and shallow as she always was, and nothing Logan did (not that he _really_ tried to do anything substantial with her) made their situation better. He was using her for sex, and she was using him for status. It worked for the 09ers, but Logan wasn’t excited by the idea anymore. He was tired of being used and then thrown away.

He missed having someone to care for and about. Too bad he couldn’t explain that to anyone. Duncan had been totally useless when it came to Logan’s desire to talk about Lilly, and Dick wasn’t much better. His parents wouldn’t really care either way about his love life, except that it meant he was more likely to mope around the house playing Halo with the volume on as loud as possible.

He continued to placate Caitlyn as he managed to unbutton her jeans and slid his hand south, but was trying to imagine something completely different.

He needed a new mission, and someone else to conquer it with him.

-*-

Veronica Mars studied her new high school. Neptune, as far as she could tell, was nothing like Chino. The ocean views helped, in comparison to the smell of cow manure, but just looking at her fellow students made her wonder about the new town. Her dad’s transfer from the San Bernardino County Sheriff’s Office to the Balboa County office was a step up for him, but she felt horribly out of place. She didn’t own any item worth more than a hundred dollars, whereas it appeared all of the girls carried the latest Coach or Dooney bags like they were nothing at all. She was out of her element, and it didn’t appear that anything would help her maneuver her way around Neptune High School.

Despite what her father had told her, Veronica didn’t feel like a princess in Neptune.

-*-

_A few weeks later_

Veronica finally started to feel at home around Neptune. She’d managed to find a few friends that weren’t so obsessed with being consumer whores and, at the same time, found a place on the pep squad. The pep squad meetings meant she had to interact with the 09ers, but she’d decided that, while shallow, some of them were nice people.

Her recent arrival had put her in the awkward position of having all of the 09er boys eyeing her as a potential girlfriend, which bothered her to no end. She’d had plenty of guys look at her around Chino, but the boys of Neptune were of a different breed than she’d seen before; Neptune bred confidence and that translated into every guy believing he was the greatest gift to womankind.

As she sat with her friends, Veronica’s eyes wandered over to the 09er table. It seemed as though Dick Casablancas and Logan Echolls had been scoping her out, one friend told her. She hadn’t noticed, until it was mentioned during lunch, but now she couldn’t help but look over at the boys. Dick, she’d been told, was a stoner who loved to surf. He wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, her friends had said, and Veronica took it as gospel. Logan, on the other hand, was a strange mix of intelligence and stupidity all rolled into one. Everyone seemed to retell stories of Logan’s difficult relationship with Lilly Kane, and a few select 09ers were also mentioning Logan’s recent forays into getting over Lilly. Veronica wasn’t that interested in either, but she smiled as she soaked in the joys of high school gossip. She didn’t have time to be engrossed in finding a boyfriend when she still felt like a fish out of water around the school.

-*-

Logan knew he was a constant topic of conversation in Neptune. Being the son of actors, he was used to the constant need of others to know about his personal life. It didn’t stop him from being annoyed by that need, but he tolerated it as best he could.

Neptune High was filled with the news of his break-up with Caitlyn. Word on the street was that he had broken up with her after having sex with her, but he didn’t care enough to argue with it—he didn’t care what story was being told about the break up, so long as the break up was discussed, thought it did register to him that this story wouldn’t make finding another girlfriend any easier. She was going to be a bitch about it, obviously. He was mildly annoyed at her attempts to ruin his character—he has his parents to do that for him already and he didn’t need anyone else trying to do the same. Walking into the house annoyed at the situation with Caitlyn, he found his mother sitting in the living room, nursing a gin and tonic.

“Everything good at school Logan?”

“Yeah, mom. Just great!” he huffed, hoping that she wouldn’t want to further the conversation anymore.

“Things good with Caitlyn?”

Shit—she wanted to talk to him. “Actually Mom, we broke up. I’m fine.”

“That’s good. Anyone else around that you might be interested in dating now?”

Jesus, she was being nosy today, he thought. “I hadn’t thought about it, Mom.”

“Well, whenever you find someone else, I’d love to meet her. Haven’t you had, like, seven girls in the last three months? I could always ask around the charity circles for you.”

“I hadn’t thought about it, really. I’m going to call Dick and head down to the beach for the afternoon. Please don’t try to set me up. It’s the last thing I need right now.”

“Sounds great, dear. Have fun with Dick, but I can’t make any promises about the charity circles.”

Finally able to avoid her, Logan made his way up to his room. Gossip, he could deal with; his mother trying to pay attention to him, he could not.

He thought to call Dick, but realized his friend was not the best person to talk to about this situation. Instead, Logan pondered what he could do about the situation. Every 09er would be trying to set him up with someone else, and he didn’t want to be bothered with more vapid shallow girls. Too bad he didn’t know of anyone unlike that on campus.

-*-

Lynn decided to ignore Logan’s plea to not set him up. He’d been so down since Lilly had broken up with him, and she hated to see him in pain, emotionally. The times he had been on dates, he came up with a look on his face that only communicated that the experience wasn’t a success and then gone off to his room. She’d long resigned herself to Aaron’s physical treatment of Logan, but she didn’t want her son to turn into the same man as Aaron. Logan needed someone who would try to understand the situation he was in, but not try to replicate it.

The string of girls Logan had been with was enough of a warning to her, and she set out to work on the latest charity event in Neptune. Looking down at her planner, she noted that there was a drive for kids’ toys next week that still needed volunteers. With a determined look, Lynn called up Sadie Casablancas and offered her help.

-*-

Veronica wasn’t sure how she ended up at the charity event, but she was sure it has something to do with someone in pep squad and a bad game of Truth or Dare. She looked around the room and was astonished at how many of these women were so disingenuous about charity. The room buzzed with complaints about the quality of the tables being used and the items that were being donated that Veronica couldn’t tell if there was any real interest from any of those around her.

Without a clear idea of what to do, Veronica wandered over to someone who looked as if they had some idea what to do and asked a question.

“Hi, I’m new to this sort of thing. What do I need to do right now?”

Lynn Echolls turned around to see the blonde and smiled. “Well, avoiding any of those women by the door is a good start. I’m Lynn Echolls. Who are you?”

“Oh,” Veronica replied softly, before she realized whom she had spoken to. “My name is Veronica, Veronica Mars.”

“Nice to meet you Veronica. I think most of the chatty Cathies have done all the work, but you’re more than welcome to stay around and wait for the children to come in a few hours. We’ll need help keeping them under control.”

“Sure thing. Should I leave and come back then?” she wondered.

“No, don’t do that. We can just sneak outside and talk before the event, if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind. Anything to get me away from Madison Sinclair is a good thing.” She looked over at the other table where Madison was busying scoffing at something donated.

Lynn laughed in response and then started to walk towards the patio. “I think that makes you an excellent judge of character, Veronica.”

“Thanks, I guess.” She shrugged, and followed Mrs. Echolls outside.

Lynn gracefully sat down on a wicker chair before speaking.

“Your reaction to Madison makes me wonder what you’re doing here in the first place. Do you find it rude if I ask why are you here?”

“I don’t mind you asking at all—in fact I’m wondering the same thing now. I’m trying to make friends around school, and someone on pep squad said I should think about the charity league.”

Lynn’s face changed as she realized who was talking with her right now. “I’m so sorry, Veronica. I didn’t think to connect your last name with our new Sheriff. How are you liking Neptune so far?”

“It’s alright, Mrs. Echolls. I’m still trying to navigate my way around school and things here. Things here are so much different from Chino.”

“I can only imagine. I’ve never heard too many wonderful things about the city.”

“It’s not as bad as everyone makes it out to be. Sure, the smell from the cows is annoying, but the people are nice enough. The prison isn’t a big deal either.”

“Of course. I didn’t mean to imply anything different, Veronica.”

Veronica shook her head before she replied, “I didn’t meant to suggest that either, Mrs. Echolls. I’m still having some hard times adjusting to the Neptune’s social order.”

“I can understand that problem. I don’t think anyone expected anything from my family when we moved here.”

“That makes sense to me. I mean, Logan seems pretty well adjusted around campus.”

“You know Logan? He hasn’t mentioned you at all.” Lynn’s eyebrows raised a the mention of her son.

“I don’t think I’m high enough on his radar, despite what my friends have told me.”

“Passing along a good word about you won’t be a problem now, Veronica.” Lynn looked at her watch before speaking again. “It seems the guests are arriving. We should go inside to help maintain organized chaos.”

Veronica gasped at Lynn’s first statement. “Sure. Thanks again for talking with me, Mrs. Echolls.” Veronica sat up, and walked towards the door. Lynn looked on for a moment and then followed suit. She needed to talk to Logan when she arrived home.

-*-

Lynn Echolls arrived home from her afternoon with an idea to get Logan over his Lilly related malaise. Of course, the idea of setting up Veronica with Logan wouldn’t go over too well with her son, but she was tired of looking at him arrive home from school and sulk in his room for hours, only to leave later and get drunk with friends.

She wandered around the house looking for her son before she bellowed in the general direction of his room. “Logan, can you come here for a minute?”

Rustling came from his room and a few seconds later, Logan immerged from this room before he grumbled, “What mom?”

“I met one of your classmates today, and she seemed very nice. I thought I’d tell you about it, that’s all.”

“Thanks Mom,” he sighed, “but I didn’t need you trying to set me up with anyone.”

“I never said anything about you two dating, Logan. I just found out she’s new and is still trying to make her way around the school.”

Waving his hand in response, Logan put on the look of being sorely disappointed in his mother before he spoke again. “I suppose I can show her around. Who is this wallflower of Neptune High?”

“Veronica Mars,” she replied. Logan’s breath caught at the mention her name, but he couldn’t quite figure out why.

It then dawned on him, that she was the new girl he’d been staring at the other day at lunch with Dick—the tiny blonde one.

Maybe this set up wasn’t such a horrible idea after all.

-*-

Logan was still amazed his mother had convinced him to show Veronica around campus. He didn’t need to lower his social standing by showing around _the new girl_ , but his mom had been pretty convincing. He also refused to tell his mother that he’d been looking at her around campus, but only because he didn’t want to deny his mother the satisfaction of helping to get him over Lilly.

He arrived at her house one day before school to help her better adjust, but when he knocked on the door, he wasn’t greeted not by the petite blonde, but Sheriff Mars.

“Morning, sir. My name is Logan Echolls, and I’m here to take Veronica to school this morning.”

The Sheriff looked Logan over before saying anything. “Veronica didn’t mention anything to me, but I suppose that all girls have been known to keep secrets from their fathers.”

“I guess it slipped her mind, or she just didn’t mention it. I didn’t know I was showing her around school until last night, if that helps.” Logan gulped as the older gentlemen continued to stare at the brunette.

“Really,” the older man said as his eyebrow shot up. “Looks like we’re both being kept out of the loop.”

“It does. I think my mother and Veronica have been plotting against me, but I have no proof. I don’t suppose you can help me with that?” Logan laughed at bit, hoping to avoid anything else awkward with the Sheriff.

“That could be arranged, if you let me know what you think might be up.”

At that moment, Veronica bounded down the stairs, gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the house.

“Love you, Dad. See you this evening.” Her blonde hair flipped as she moved passed Logan and onto the walkway towards Logan’s car. Logan turned his head and wondered what his mother had gotten him into this time. His time looking at her during lunch hadn’t revealed anything of a bubbly personality or boundless energy.

“Someone has tons of energy this morning,” he said with a sly smile.

“Considering you’ve never really talked to me, I don’t know why you’re judging me. I’m just excited to not listen to the police scanner on the way to school.”

“You mean, finding out what stupid idiot locked himself out of house doesn’t agree with you? I’m shocked, Veronica.” He put his hand up in faux horror. He wanted to remember these moments so that the rest of the day wouldn’t be a total waste.

“I guess you’ll just have to prepare yourself for me being like that, really. I’m full of surprises.”

“That you are. Let me get the door for you.” He jumped in front of her to open the door to his XTerra.

“Chivalry isn’t dead. Good to know.”

“Mom is big on manners—if she heard I didn’t open the door for you, she won’t be pleased.”

Veronica looked at him for a second before responding. “You think I’m going to tell your mom what happens between us?”

He shrugged and then mumbled, “I don’t know. My mom can be very persuasive.”

“I wouldn’t say that at all. I had a lovely time talking to her last week.”

“Then how do you explain my picking you up today?”

“The power a mother had over her son?” She winked at him, before she entered the car.

Logan moved around the front of the car, turned over the ignition and then pulled out of the driveway. He studied the blonde sitting next to him, trying to figure out how he hadn’t really noticed her until now, aside from the few wayward glances. Pushing that thought from his brain, he decided to pick up the conversation. “I guess she can be a powerful force in my life. Better than nothing, though, right? Then again, that’s not really a good way to start a conversation, so why don’t you tell me about how you’re liking Neptune so far?”

“It’s alright, I guess. I can’t figure anything out, really. You all are far too concerned with social status.”

Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, Logan thought about her comments. “I guess. I mean…I don’t think about it too much. I just sort of hang with Dick and the guys and the girls that we’ve always hung out with. Everything else just sort of gets lost.”

Veronica didn’t have a response to that. Instead, she stared out the front window, willing the minutes to hurry by. Logan noted the awkward silence, but decided not to push the issue until right before the school appeared against the horizon. “I guess it’s easier to understand if you’re around it. Want to sit with me at lunch?”

Veronica’s head spun around quickly at the question. “I thought it was against 09er policy to admit someone new without permission. Or are you just _so_ cool that you can ignore the rules?”

“I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you when you join me at lunch. But, how do you know what 09er policy is if you’re so new?”

“I hear things from those not fortunate enough to make it to your inner circle. I suppose under those circumstances, I’ll see you there later.” The car pulled into a parking spot after she finished and Logan put the car in park. Veronica gracefully exited the car, and looked back at Logan before being lost in the crowd of students. She didn’t want to process the conversation she’d just had with Logan, or why she’d agreed to eat with the 09ers, but something was better than nothing, she mused.

-*-

Logan’s plan to help Veronica wasn’t going exactly as planned, especially after her quick exit from his car, but lunch was better than nothing. Grabbing his bag from the backseat, Logan exited his car, walked towards the school and to his locker.

Dick and Duncan were waiting for him, he noticed.

“What’s up boys?”

“I don’t know, dude. You tell me. All I’ve heard about since I got out of my car is that there was a blonde seen leaving your car this morning,” Dick mentioned while still playing with his blonde hair.

“Dick’s right, man. No one has stopped talking about it. What gives? How are we the last ones to know that you’ve found someone to get over Lilly?” Duncan asked, hoping that he didn’t sound as annoyed as he was.

“Hold on, you two. Who the hell said anything about this girl exiting my car being the next girl I date?”

Both of Logan’s friends shrugged in response. “Don’t know, really. I think Shelley or Madison mentioned it first,” Dick replied.

“Of course one of them had to say something. Look—that girl, well, she’s the Sheriff’s daughter, and she met Mom at some charity event last week. I guess she’s still trying to adjust, and Mom is having me help her out. Nothing else, I swear.” Logan couldn’t really believe he’d just explained the situation to his friends, but it was better that the information was out now, than during lunch.

“Right, man,” Duncan chimed in before the passing bell rang. “Time to go. What’s on the menu for lunch today? Pizza or Chinese?

“Whatever, man. You’re the one with all the Pirate Points; you make the decision.” Logan closed his locker before walking to class. He didn’t particularly want to pay attention in class, but that was beside the point. Lunch had to come sooner rather than later, and the only way it would happen is if he went to class.

-*-

Veronica couldn’t explain why she wasn’t concentrating on her classes. The conversation, and ride she had with Logan shouldn’t have affected her as much as it did. She wasn’t looking for anyone to date, but she couldn’t help but know that Logan was the most available man on campus. More to the point, it didn’t mean anything that he was showing her around campus—it was simply his mother trying to help Veronica out.

Halfway through her biology class, Veronica decided not to let any of the issues whirling around her head bother her. She was going to eat lunch with the 09ers and let Logan show her the ins and outs of Neptune high.

-*-

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Veronica made her way out of her history class and walked towards the 09er table. She tried to delay her arrival as much as possible because she didn’t _really_ know any of the other people that sat with Logan. Lilly, well, everyone knew about Lilly, but that didn’t help Veronica at all. The idea of having lunch with them seemed horrible while she slowly moved through the hallway and towards the dining patio. When she finally exited the school, she saw Logan already sitting down with Dick, Duncan and a few other people. Letting out a small sigh, Veronica walked towards Logan and waited for him to respond.

Approaching with as much ease and non-nervous energy she could, Veronica noticed that Logan started to make room around him for her to sit. Finally getting to the table, she waved at Logan before saying, “Hi.”

“Hi Veronica. Welcome to the elite of Neptune High,” he said with a flourish of his hand as he swept around the table. He started to point to his friends and introduce them to Veronica.

“The guy right there is Donut—I mean, Duncan. He’s captain of the soccer team and on student council. Then there’s Dick; he drinks and surfs and tries to get Madison to sleep with him. Of course, Madison is next to him, trying to avoid the lewd comments he makes and hoping to look as perfect as possible. Then there’s Cole and Meg, who have been attached at the hip for a year now, and lastly Lilly Kane.”

“Hi, everyone,” Veronica said. “Like Logan said, I’m Veronica and my dad’s the new Sheriff. I’m still trying to get used to things around here, and well….” she trailed off before something totally inane came out of her mouth.

“Nice to meet you, Veronica,” Meg replied. “It’s always nice to have someone else around here who doesn’t feel the need to talk about sex all the time.”

“Who says that’s all we do?” Dick asked.

“We do,” Lilly and Meg both replied.

“Whatever, dudettes. Like I care what you think.” Dick scoffed and went back to looking for the food to arrive. “Donut—where the hell is the food today?”

“I’ve got no clue, man. It shouldn’t be much longer.” Duncan shifted his attention to Veronica, “Hope you don’t mind Chinese?”

“Of course she doesn’t, Duncan. Who doesn’t like Chinese?” Logan asked as he looked at Veronica again. Putting his arm around her, Logan pulled her on the bench as she tried to get used to this new group.

“Funny, you didn’t let me say as much, Logan,” she sighed as she tried to punch him. “Nice of you to include me. How well do you think you know me?”

“I can’t say I know _you_ , but I’ve never met anyone who didn’t like Chinese.” Logan tried to put on another look of faux horror at Veronica’s chastising him, but no one else at the table bought it.

“Whatever, Logan. You aren’t impressing Veronica, if that’s what your trying to do. She doesn’t know anything about us,” Lilly intoned while she too, looked around for the delivery guy to arrive.

“Just because I don’t have to impress you, Lilly, doesn’t mean I can’t try it on someone else. Remember, you were the one to break up with me.” Logan drew his head down after that comment and whispered in Veronica’s ear, “Don’t worry. I’ll explain later.”

She nodded her head in agreement and hoped that the conversation would get off the subject of Logan and Lilly’s break up. This wasn’t the way she wanted to be introduced to Neptune High. Instead, she ignored that thought and just sat and watched the rest of lunch go by. The food finally arrived and then the conversation drifted into suitably more mundane things.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch, Logan grabbed Veronica before made her way to class. “Sorry about today being so weird. Come over later today and I’ll try to explain more of what happened at lunch?”

“Sure,” Veronica nodded. “You can explain to me all you want.” She bounded off towards the building and left Logan staring at her.

-*-

Veronica drove up to Logan’s house later that afternoon to get Logan to explain all that had happened during lunch. The house was encircled by a large gate, but she was buzzed through once she said she was a friend of Logan’s.

Once she pulled up, she got out and examined the house. It was bigger than anything she’d seen before—even bigger than the random houses in Claremont she’d been shown one day, but then she remembered that both of Logan’s parents were movie stars and had more money to spend on a house. She slowly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A few moments later, a maid opened the door, only to tell Veronica that Logan was unavailable.

“Oh, I think he’s expecting me,” she pleaded.

“Mr. Logan cannot see anyone right now. I’m sorry,” the maid replied.

Veronica looked at the maid as if she were completely crazy, and then barreled her way into the house. She went to the kitchen before noticing a series of broken plates and bowls on the ground. The broken houseware couldn’t be a good sign, she thought, before she continued to make her way around the house, looking for Logan’s room.

After a few minutes searching, Veronica found his room, and walked in quietly. The room was dark, and after she let her eyes grow used to the dim light, she found Logan curled up in a corner near the bathroom. There was a look of confusion on his face at her being in the room, but more than that, he looked so sick and sad. He was cowering without his shirt, and Veronica noticed that there were welts on his back.

“What are you doing here?” he muttered through the pain.

“I came over, like you said. I didn’t believe the maid, so I came in to look for you.”

“You shouldn’t have done that. He’ll be back, and he won’t be happy to see you here,” he said, trying to get over the pain.

Stroking his face carefully, Veronica looked at him before speaking. “Who are you talking about, Logan?”

“Nothing—forget it. You need to leave. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

“You don’t look fine at all. Let me at least help get these cleaned up before you ruin the carpet.” She started to move towards the bathroom and, after hearing no protest, went to get a washcloth ready.

It dawned on him that she wasn’t going to leave him like this, but it didn’t stop him from wishing she’d evaporate and leave him alone to wallow in self-pity. No one had ever been around after one of Aaron’s beatings, and it wasn’t going to sit well with Logan at all. Veronica’s presence could only lead to something far worse later—something that he didn’t need right now, and neither did Veronica.

Walking back into the room, Veronica noticed that Logan had managed to get himself off the floor and onto his bed. Flat on his back, with his wounds easily accessible, he looked so lost and afraid. This was the first time Veronica had felt this helpless in Neptune, and she couldn’t quite figure out how to proceed. She needed to tend to Logan’s back, that much was certain, but after that, she was completely lost. Logan relaxed as soon as he felt Veronica put the washcloth on his back, but his position made it impossible for Veronica to know his reaction. Silently, he let her pat down each welt that was forming and then continued to let her try and alleviate some of the tension that had built up before.

“You should go. I’ll be fine,” he muttered through the comforter underneath him.

“Are you sure?” she asked hesitantly. “I can stay if you want. My dad will understand.”

“Nah,” he waved one hand as if he wanted her to shoo away like a fly.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She slowly left the bed followed by the room. Closing the door behind her, Veronica quietly made her way back towards the foyer. She hoped not to run into anyone, but that wish was crushed when Lynn appeared on the living room couch.

“I didn’t know you were here Veronica. How are you today?”

“I’m fine, Mrs. Echolls. I was just upstairs with Logan—he wasn’t feeling too well.”

“That’s too bad. Did you two have a good day together? I wasn’t home with he arrived.”

“We did. I think school will be a bit better now, thanks to Logan. I should go, though. It was nice to talk to you again, Mrs. Echolls.” Veronica moved towards the door slowly while still keeping her face towards the other woman. Leaving the house, Veronica wasn’t sure what had just happened, but it didn’t seem like a positive trip at all.

Lynn couldn’t quite understand Veronica’s hasty departure, but once she left the living room and made her way into Logan’s room, she understood. Logan was still lying against his bed, trying not to move from that position. Suddenly realizing what had happened, Lynn made a note to try and get Veronica over to the house more often. She wasn’t scared of knowing Logan’s secret, and that was something that Lynn hadn’t seen in any of his previous girlfriends.

-*-

Veronica tried to ignore Logan the next day at school, but he kept skulking around her locker and her classes trying to talk to her. She thought he was going to complain about the time they had spent together the previous day, and there was no way that she needed to have that situation shared with the entire campus. Evading Logan Echolls became Veronica's activity of the day.

Logan finally managed to get Veronica alone after classes ended for the day, and luckily after everyone had left the building.

“So…umm…thanks for yesterday. I wasn’t in the mood to say it then.”

“No problem. I won’t say anything about it, to _anyone_.”

“Oh, that’s not what I was going to ask you to do, but thanks. Airing my dirty laundry isn’t exactly something I enjoy doing. My mom wanted me to tell you, actually, that she was appreciative of your help.”

Startled at the words coming out of Logan’s mouth, Veronica didn’t quite know what to say next. “Sure thing. I didn’t want to leave you without anyone looking at your back.”

“Thanks.” He started to fumble around where they were standing, as if there were tons of issues that he wanted to talk about, but couldn’t. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to take you out to dinner, as…umm…a thank you. If you want to, of course.”

“That sounds nice, Logan. But don’t think you need to do it to keep my mouth shut. I’d do that anyway.”

“Good to know. But, I _want_ to do this. I guess, I just sort of need someone to talk to that won’t judge me about where I take them or what I’m wearing.”

“You think I’m easy, just because I’m the new girl.”

“I never said that, but I like that you’re joking about the whole situation.”

“Then I guess you have something to look forward to on this dinner date.” She winked at him, and then left the hallway.

This situation, Logan thought, might not end so horribly after all. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

“She said yes,” was all he said before he hung up with a huge smile on his face. Maybe he had found someone different this time around.

-*-

_The next week_

“Evening, Sheriff. Is Veronica ready yet?”

“She might be, but I think she’s trying to make you wait.”

“Of course she is.” Logan huffed in response. “Mind if I wait with you inside? I’m not a huge fan of standing in doorways awkwardly.”

“Right this way, Logan.” Keith opened the door for Logan to follow the older gentleman into the living room. “Now, I’m pretty sure you know that I’m licensed to shoot anyone. Warning enough for you?”

“Yes, it is. I promise to bring Veronica home in one piece.”

“Good. I think I hear some bounding down the stairs.” Veronica, Logan noticed, had managed to make her way down the stairs, and in front of them in a few seconds. “How ladylike of you, Veronica.”

“Thanks, Dad. We’ll be back later.” She grabbed Logan’s arm, and quickly made her way to the front door.

While being dragged away, Logan managed to say, “Goodnight, Sheriff.”

Veronica gave Logan a puzzled look before arriving in front of his car. She waited while Logan opened the door for her. “Still afraid of what I’ll say to your mom?” she asked.

“Not really. Just making sure that I don’t screw up with your dad in eyesight. I’d like to keep myself breathing, thank you very much.”

“So, you’re scared of the Sheriff? I never would have pegged you for the type to fear authority.”

“It all depends on the authority figure. Strangers with guns and the ability to hide my body where no one can find it, I’m respectful to; asshole fathers, not so much.”

Veronica wasn’t sure how to respond to mentions of Aaron. She’d been able to deduct that Aaron was the one who had beaten up Logan the last time she was at his house, but as she’d promised, no one else knew. “Ok. On to happier subjects. Where are you taking me to dinner? I’m famished.”

“For someone so small, I’m not sure how much food you can actually eat, but I hope you don’t mind going for Italian. There’s this little place in downtown.”

“One point for you. I _adore_ Italian.”

Logan grinned in response and then started the car. “Then off we go.” He pulled out onto the street and drove to the restaurant.

“Does this mean that I can order _anything_ on the menu tonight?” she asked brightly.

“Yes; whatever you want is yours tonight.”

“Then you better prepare to spend your parents hard earned money.”

“Really now?” Logan raised an eyebrow at her comment. “How much do you plan on eating tonight, Miss Mars?”

“I’ll wager a fair amount. Dad’s said I’ve eaten my way in manicotti before.”

“Then, so be it. I’m going to enjoy this date.”

Veronica turned her head before she decided that slapping him while driving wasn’t the best idea. “You should. I’m an expert conversationalist.”

“Is that why you’ve made such a big impression on all my friends? I’m amazed!”

“Ah, yes, sarcasm. The tool of the mighty.”

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

“I think I will, but later. I’m hungry. Hurry up!”

Logan sighed at the impatient passenger, who, he decided, looked sexy when she was energized by the idea of food and conversation. “Considering I don’t want to have any of your dad’s deputies pull me over for speeding, you’re going to have to wait.”

Veronica huffed and folded her arms in response. She sat like this the rest of the car ride and then eased out of the position as soon as the car parked in front of the restaurant. She bounced out of the car when Logan opened the door for her, and Logan continued to look as if he’d entered some strange universe.

“Shall we?” he asked, as he wrapped his arm around hers and led her inside.

-*-

As Logan escorted Veronica out of the restaurant a few hours later, he was stuck with how fortunate he had been the other week. He realized that, yes, she had eaten her weight in pasta, but she was also funny, witty and energetic. Veronica was not like any 09er, and that put a huge smile on his face.

“Thanks for a great evening,” Veronica said as they walked towards his car.

“It was my pleasure to watch you eat so much, Veronica.”

“You can stop with the jokes about it now. I gave you warning on the way here. You just chose not to listen.”

“Absolutely right, but I’m still going to tease you about it.” He started to tickle her once they arrived at the car.

Soon she was pinned against the XTerra, wiggling under his arms. “Stop!” she said in between giggles.

“I’ll stop, but only if you agree to let me take you out again.”

“That’s all I have to do to get you to stop? You’re too easy, Logan.”

“That hasn’t been said before,” he chimed in, before he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Without her knowledge, Veronica’s hand found their way towards Logan’s neck to deepen the kiss. He responded in kind, as he settled his hands around her waist.

Moments later, the two stopped and caught their breath. Aware of the silence, Logan broke it a second later.

“So where are we eating next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> Your object: Broken kitchenware (singular or plural); your lyric: "poison / And confusion on your face" from _Hate This Place_


End file.
